My Little Centipede
by StupidSequel
Summary: Partially inspired by Lesson Zero. Twilight hasn't written to princess Celestia in a while, so she vows to create a problem she can learn a lesson from. She does this by constructing a centipede made of ponies.


**My Little Centipede (a My Little Pony/Human Centipede crossover)**

**M is prolly the best rating for this due to having anything at all to do with Human Centipede.**

"Oh my gosh, it's nearly sunset and I haven't written to Princess Celestia all day!" Twilight suddenly remembered, gasping. "I know. I'll make a problem that I can solve." Twilight had that same insane look she did in lesson zero. Fluttershy was puzzfused.

"Why do you have that same expression you had in lesson zero?" she asked. Twilight did not answer. She put a sleeping spell on Fluttershy. She rounded up all her friends, the cutie mark crusaders, Miss Cherilee, big Mac, and Celestia, and put sleeping spells on them. She put them in the back of her black van (it was actually Martin's van from Human Centipede 2. She headbutted him out of the driver's seat) and drove to some unspecified secret location. So secret, I don't even know where it is. That's why Twilight had trouble getting there and wasted a whole mess of gas.

Okay, she drove to some secret basement location in where ever it was that she had to mess with that time spell in that one episode. This is where she dumped out all the ponies I mentioned. Still asleep, Twilight got out some random cutting utensils from Martin's bag, positioned each pony in front of one another in centipede format, and sewed their mouths to the anus of the pony in front so that they would all have to eat the poo of the pony in front. This was the order of the ponies, from front to back: Rainbowdash, Celestia, Pinky Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Cherilee, Big Mac, Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo and Rarity was in the very back. Twilight realized she forgot someone. "bee Arby."

She drove back to where she headbutted Martin out of the black van, put a sleeping spell on him, loaded him up, and put him in the pony centipede behind Rarity.

"RISE AND SHINE," Twilight commanded.

Everyone woke up screaming muffled screams, but they all fell on deaf ears. The muffled screams sounded like Kenny from South Park. Twilight put a bag of food in clear view of Rainbowdash.

"I will not eat any of that if they are forced to eat my poo." Rainbowdash asserted.

"Did I mention it's a deep fried scorpion burger from Dairy King?"

"Oh man, I'm dyin for one of those! I'm sold!" Rainbowdash said excitedly. She downed the scorpion burger in a heartbeat. "Sorry Celestia, but I couldn't resist. Looks like you're gonna have to eat my poo." Celestia had an 'oh crap' look on her face.

_Perfect. Now I'll wait till I learn my lesson, and then write to the Princess, _Twilight thought to herself.

"Oh Lord, I can't hold in my poo much longer," Rainbowdash clenched her butt muscles tighter and tighter, but it was no use. Her poo went straight in Celestia's mouth, and it passed on and on until it went through Martin's digestive system.

After about the eighth time that Rainbowdash's poo ended up crossing the borderline of Martin's asshole, Twilight became frustrated that she hadn't learned a lesson yet that she could write to princess Celestia. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this, but she brought Spike with her so he could be a mailbox. She had threatened him by stating that if word ever got out about this pony centipede that he would have to be part of the centipede, positioned behind Martin.

Finally it came to a point where nearly everypony was dying of malnutrition from a diet consisting solely of Rainbowdash's poo.

"Twilight, we're your friends. Well, we were your friends, until you forced us into this faggy ass pony centipede." Rainbowdash asserted. A single tear streamed down Twilight's face. She took apart the pony centipede. Everyone was still alive except Martin. Martin was dead, cause, you know, dead people are not alive. Twilight gave Spike the usual writing feather. Twilight was just happy that she now had a letter to give to the princess.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I learned that I should not place writing weekly letters to you over friendship with everypony, especially not enough to get inspired by the human centipede. I learned that I should not create problems just to fulfill some shitty ass quota. Sincerely, your friend Twilight."

"Dude, I'm right here." Celestia said. "That letter was pointless. Did you not learn a thing from lesson zero? Seriously, if you're that psychologically challenged, go fuck off." Twilight was about to leave when an official from Pear (the equivalent of Apple) stormed in and demanded her to make the first ever PONYCENTiPAD. Twilight reconstructed the Pony centipede (minus Martin), and duct taped an iPhone to the front and an iPad to the back.

"Hopefully it will read this time," the Pear official said while rubbing his hands together evilly.


End file.
